Violet Haze
by Sombereyes
Summary: If her kiss was like that of smoke, her touch was like a haze. Velvet to my silk, violet to my crimson. I wanted her like I'd wanted no other before, dreaming of her.


A/N: A one-shot sequel to Kissing Smoke.

 **Violet Haze**

She was like smoke, I told her that once before. I whispered it absently the first time we ever met.

She was, without a doubt. Like pure seduction against a tapestry. Velvet to my silk, violet to my crimson. I wanted her like I'd wanted no other before, dreaming of her even in wakefulness.

The first night I'd spent with her was in the back seat of a car, her lips on mine, and her hands on my body. Setting fire to my cool skin, soft hitches of breath trickling over my exposed flesh between every kiss.

My lips, my cheeks, my neck, my breasts, all peppered with her kisses. Such an intensity, thriving between us, a chemistry I'd never once felt before. It was explosive, untamed, outmatched, and insane. What came of a night like this, I'd never truly know.

Like a vice she nipped at me, and my thoughts were gone, teeth dragging gently across me.

My fears the same, they were nothing to me, even her name seemed moot to me at that point, because her kiss surged through me. Her nails as they toyed along my flesh, teasing glimpses of pleasure and pain. She kissed me again, and all I wanted, was to see her face.

The connection so real in our earlier kisses, the feelings so profound beneath it. Whatever it was, it caught me off guard, because as soft as she was, as womanly as she appeared, she was neither a seductress nor mistress. This I knew when her words fell over me in a way so waywardly uneasy.

"You sure you want this?" A heated murmur from between her teeth.

Again a kiss deprived me of my reason, and I gave a tiny moan as she released my lips and pulled away. She wanted to go that far? I'd let her.

My eyes met hers. "Yes." I said clearly, leaving no question to my desire for her. She nodded, her fingers worked their way over my tight fitting jeans. Undoing the clasp and sliding her hand down, seeing none of me, feeling all of me.

I'd never been more exposed by mere action alone.

"You're so beautiful." She murmured into my ear, hot breath spilling over me once more. Her free hand brushed some of my unruly locks out of my face, and she gazed deeper into me. "Too beautiful."

Was she nervous about this? It sounded like it, but all I could think of was the way she kissed me.

There was something indescribably sexy in that, when our eyes met. A form of love so strange for the time, because beyond the edges of that soft look and smile, there were daggers underneath, a pain there that I was too far gone to care about as I relinquished myself to her.

If her kiss was like that of smoke, her touch was like a haze. Once spent, my panties wet and my body aching, I needed to know her name. Even if I never knew anything else, I needed the name of the drug in front of me. Beyond another kiss, and sweeping caress of her cheek, I used what little air in my lungs to ask her. "What's your name?"

The light in her eyes dulled a little as she kissed the back of my hand, my arms, my neck, and the shell of my ear. It was a murmured breath, dissipating like tiny sparks along my all too sensitive skin.

"Mai…" She said.

I was afraid to ask anything else, to invite anymore sadness into the gaze we shared. I wanted them to become bright once more. I took the upper hand, pushing her against the back seat, straddling her the way she did me moments before, but her finger came to rest on my lips, and she shook her head.

"No."

I kissed that finger, nipped it, and frowned. I could taste my own arousal from before on it, and I gave it a tiny little lick, pulling her digit into my mouth. She seemed to allow me that much. "I cannot touch you?"

"I don't want to be." She told me with the smallest shake of her head. "I like to give, and it looked like you needed it."

I did.

I needed it more than words could say, and I refused to cheapen the experience by trying to explain my sudden desire for her. Even so, I caught that hand of hers in mine, kissed it, and then leaned in to capture her lips.

She relented that far, but something in me told me, she'd relent no further. I made due with merely that. Merely her kiss like smoke, and her eyes a violet haze.


End file.
